Resident Evil: code:SURVIVAL
by xXArtemis.of.the.MoonXx
Summary: "So far, it's still been the ongoing battle for survival. Nothing in the world has changed to bring back the loved ones that we hold dear. Right now, I was safe, but like always, I never trusted it to last long, for safety was but an illusion."R&R thanks!
1. cross roads in a broken road

**AN: yay! this is what i think should happen after leon and claire seporate. plz dont mind da ages, not too sure how old she is when the racoon city thing happens so plz just role with it k? rights go to thier respective owners, i own nothing but the story line and the characters that pop into my head. with that said, jump into the zombie gore. (not advised for those who scare easily)**

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV:<strong>

So far, it's still been the ongoing battle for survival. Nothing in the world has changed to bring back the loved ones that we hold dear. Right now, I was safe, but like always, I never trusted it to last long, for safety was but an illusion.

* * *

><p>As time goes on, more cities fall prey to Umbrella and end in destruction. Viruses are breaking out everywhere, spreading and growing, possibly molding to its surroundings. Where had it all started? Why raccoon city? Why were so many innocent lives thrown into chaos as the events unfolded with very few surviving citizen who just wanted to flee what they once thought of as home? And finally, why- no, it wasn't best to think of that now; it was better to think of my life or my death as they led me down the hall through the maze like corridors. I trailed behind them, following at a neutral pace, neither letting on fear or anticipation to claim to the surface where it could let me be caught in their snare. Quiet surprise though, with just the right amounts, did cover the other emotions that seemed to crash within me.<p>

Their shoes click onward as they reached a door that required an eye scan for entrance. My eye brow rose slightly as I asked "is that really necessary?" both the guy and girl seemed to ignore my comment, but thankfully the girl turned around in a formal manner before replying. "Key cards are too easy to replicate and what else did you expect?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and then asked, "Doesn't that hurt though, I mean how does it even know who is who?" unprofessionally, the guy broke out laughing. "Why do you seem so scared? Didn't you just transfer from the academy in Burbank?" he said between chuckles. I nodded but they continued forward.

The girl still held on to the clip board, my fake identity being securely held in place as we passed down more white halls. Internally, it made me shiver. I let my teenaged curiosity ask what I could so I'd have better mental notes for latter. "Why are the walls here _so_ white? Back at the academy they were at least a pale blue." I complained. Truthfully, I was seventeen and breathing, that was the only truth they had about me, so I could complain all I wanted if they'd let me, but because I was so advanced in my training over in Burbank, they sent me to their lab in Nebraska. It wasn't the heart of Umbrella, but it was a fine start. "Usually white is the color of purity, and it helps bring peace to those that work in it. I'm quite surprised that they didn't cover that there." The guy said as he looked over his shoulder at me. "I wasn't there during some of the classes. I caught the stomach flu and had to miss out on the fun stuff." I replied regretfully. They nodded and led me inside a waiting room while they went to put in my paper work.

I was more or less alone with my thoughts if you counted the hidden camera, so I fell into the old habit of remembering why I was here. A year ago today I had set out in search of my brother, Chris Redfield, a special S.T.A.R.S agent that worked for Umbrella Corp. on the verge of barely being sixteen, I had my license for my motorcycle, and went to the last place we heard from him, which was a good thousand miles from home. From the moment I arrived, the place had been in shambles, and my life had changed for forever. There, I met a newly transferred cop with brown hair and stormy grey-blue eyes, who also discovered the horrors that awaited us. It was nightfall, the best place for nightmares and terrors to harbor, as we walked with caution, and only the training that we both gained from our past. Some parts of our training was pure instinct, while others were from what the force or my brother had taught us, but even that training went so far. But the one thing that I was not ready, was not prepared for, was to fall in love with my companion in the nightmare. Then, we found Ashley under the city hall as we also tried to evade her father that had become infused with the G-virus, which nearly killed us all.

Government officials then rescued us from the out skirts of the city once we were safe, but as the helicopter fled and the city grew smaller and smaller, there was a sudden flash of light and the city was no more than a dust cloud. A new definition of society took form as they'd separated us off and let me go back to my old life that I was no longer a part of. Afterwards, I searched out what I could learn about Umbrella to see what I could do to end all of it, and that was when I found the solution. All it took was the memory of the group that visited our schools in Rhode Island and offered training to those who had knowledge and aspirations of changing the world, and all they had to do was join an academy of their liking. By then, I was already in California and decided to look for this institute and signed up. I changed my look as best I could, I grew out my hair dying it to a reddish brown and started wearing more jeans and outfits that were more maneuverable and kept a dagger concealed in my newly acquired combat boots. That was when they took me in, and thanks to my patience that is where I am now.

"Terra Clinton, Mr. Alfred Noalton would like to welcome you to the lab." The girl from before, said as she came in to get me. I got up from the stiff chair that I'd been sitting on and brushed invisible crumbs off while I followed her out the door into another white as snow room. A stocky middle aged man with meaty hands loomed over some papers as he readjusted his glasses. He looked up, a creepy smile splayed over his face and stood from his seat. I didn't like him. It was too easy to imagine someone like him trying to take over the world. "Ah, so this is our little Californian prodigy. Welcome to Umbrella terra, I hope you'll enjoy it here." He finished. I nodded and said, "thank you sir for having me. Is there anything that you'd like me to do?" I asked politely, praying that there wasn't. Part of the trick as I learned was to stay on their good side, and then accomplish what you could without getting caught. He shook his head. "Sadly, there isn't. But you are more than welcome to unpack your belongings. It must have been a long flight. Anita, please show Ms. Clinton to her room," and just like that, the girl, Anita led me down more hall ways. How does anyone remember which way to go? I asked myself frustrated.

The room held a spartitious look, no flavor or zest to tell what its last inhabitants were like or if there were any inhabitants before me. anita gave me the time for dinner before she too, walked away and left me alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: like, hate? need more? dont b afraid to review, n if your the type to reveiw brutally, well its up to you if you want to keep reading, n if what u say makes sense then you're right and i'll make the nessasary changes. until then, i'll be waiting on you reviews.<strong>


	2. Lost in Darkness

**AN: Alas, it has been a long time since i've last updated this story. reason for this is because i'd been moving and quite frankly, i was seporated from my poor computer for far too long. so very sorry for the delays, as i've also been updating other stories and trying to add other chapters to them as well. so far, this one and the one that i'm working on for my twilight fanfic, are my favorite ones, reason one being because they're dramatic, and two,because you can make the nice and gory. although, now that i look back at it, i wonder if i should raise the rating to M. for now, i do advise caution to the those with light stomachs. other than that, enjoy!**

**sadly, these characters do not belong to me (excet for maybe in my dreams...); however the storyline does and any OCs that make a first appearance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Darius's POV:<strong>

So, it looks like the new addition finally came today. Anita stopped by my room before dinner, to spend some good old quality time. "Here's my favorite cousin! My Darius, you need to get out more, look at how pale you're getting just sitting here." she said critically. I shook my head. "Anita, I don't need to go anywhere; why can't you see that?" I replied. She paused by the curtains, looked me in the eye as I saw the hamster wheel turning. "Dear cousin, wasn't your birthday last month?" I nodded my head but was still cautious to answer. "yes, it was and your point?" almost as if it were the excuse she was looking for she said, "you know, you should hang out with someone close to your age or you'll never experience happiness around here." she pointed a finger around motioning the whole building. Choking I gasped, "this is what you came to tell me?" she nodded.

"Mhmm. Look at Grant and me for example, when haven't you ever seen us apart aside from when I come and visit you?" I couldn't stand it anymore. I raised my palm to her, "stop, I don't want to hear any more…" her closed eyes opened. "Hey! Wait, where are you going? Get back here!" she called at my retreating body. "I'm getting fresh air." I replied over my shoulder. "But Darius, you still haven't met Terra!" I rounded the immaculately white halls until I heard a muffled scream. And then felt pain…

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV:<strong>

After putting my clothes away, my stomach growled at me, reminding that it was time to feed it for another time today, but after that night, I wondered if I'd ever have the same concept of "feed" ever again. I sighed, knowing that I probably wouldn't, grabbed my sort of formal looking sweater and walked down the halls. There were so many doors to choose from, and so many levels to this building that I soon lost track as to how to get back to my room. Finally, I saw another door and instead of passing it like all the other ones, I walked to it and slowly opened the handle a crack, checking if anyone else was around and stepped inside.

At first glance I saw nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual glass chamber area; the doubled reinforce Plexiglas glass windows, the black operating table on the other side of the window, and white suited jackets that hung on the door frame on my side of the room. I stepped closer to the glass to inspect the other half of the room, my eyes scanning the area and nearly lost my cool. Nothing in the world could have prepared me for what I saw _on_ that table; the poor child, no, child wasn't even close. It was an infant. Blood along with bite marks covered the baby's skin, the eye lids were missing, and its teeth stained red, patches of flesh were gone revealing spaces where I could see its bones. I wasn't sure if I'd let out a scream, but my throat suddenly felt raw as my vision blurred and my feet carried me away from the sight back into the halls and collided with another body.

I couldn't speak, but I numbly pawed at the torrent of tears that kept on flowing and whispered my broken apology. "I I- I'm so s-sorry." when I could see, I looked up at who I ran into.

Somehow he reminded me of both my brother and Leon at the same time, and yet, this person looked nothing like them. He was tall, pale, almost wiry and slender but not quite, with dark locks of raven like hair and stunning cold blue eyes. He wore a black button up shirt that hung open, a natural blue that contrasted nicely with his eyes and dark jeans. He didn't look that much older than I did, but my mind questioned it anyway, rather being safe than sorry. Who was he? He looked down at me, puzzled as he straightened himself, then pulled me up.

"I thought I heard a scream." he murmured. I looked around and blushed, but it didn't matter. I didn't have time to look like some crazy person that would lead these people to question who they were employing. What I needed was to be cool and collected. Instead I nodded, trying desperately to erase the image that caused me so much pain and replied, "that was me, sorry. I, uh…" I racked my brain for something that didn't sound so _out there_. "Um… I got a little claustrophobic with uh, all these white walls." I didn't know if he'd buy it, but he nodded. "_You_ must be Terra. I'm sorry my cousin didn't give you any directions, and don't mind if I say so, but you also seem a little more than lost."

I nodded and let him pull me away as I asked, "Where are we going?" at that instant both our stomachs growled. "Um, last I checked it was dinner, but I'm not so sure we'll get there on time at this rate." he replied as he smiled. So it wasn't just me anymore was it? A few halls and eye scans later, we walked down a case of stairs that led to the cafeteria. "How do you remember all this stuff?" I wondered aloud. He shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure, I mean, when you're hungry enough you'd do anything right?" I shuddered because he didn't know how close to the truth he was.

But the next minute, I looked all around me seeing the place practically empty as Darius walked his way to a stack of trays, boring confidence and ease wherever he went. He came back with a tray and two plates settled on it, gestured to what looked to be an exact copy of the buffet line at Burbank, and motioned for me to follow. Beady drops of corn stared expectantly at me as I plopped them onto my plate, next was a nice helping of mashed potatoes, turkey gravy, cauliflower, a roll of bread, and some type of meat. Darius and I were content with our choices that I looked over to see where the forks were, expecting them to be at the end of this little food line, when suddenly my eyes widened in shock. "Italian? They have Italian here?" I exclaimed quite surprised while he nodded.

Sure enough, he had the whole European theme going for him. Nesting like a gleeful flock of baby birds on his plate sat lasagna, spinach Alfredo, and "pizza?" I asked with a little more disbelief. He sat down shrugging. "It's Italian; didn't Marco polo bring that back with him?" he said defensively. I sighed, wondering what happened to good old spaghetti. "Technically speaking, the Chinese were one of the original groups to make noodles; all Marco did was add tomato sauce and presto. So how on earth is that creative?" I questioned. He poked his fork at me, gooey lasagna dipping down in cheesy strands as he replied. "It's healthier when you think about it, considering the ingredients they toss into this stuff." I still wasn't ready to believe that statement, knowing just as well as he did that that wasn't true. But we both finished our meals quickly, putting our things away as we started walking back to the halls.

"This place is huge," I muttered once again, reminded by a fork in the halls that branched off into different directions. Darius nodded, his eyes flashing with understanding and sympathy. "It's a good thing, I guess. If something were ever to happen, at least it would give people time to deal with whatever it is that they're up against." He said knowingly. As we walked together I wondered what he'd meant by that. _Does he know? Is it possible that he knows where-? _"…Terra?" he asked as I'd zoned out. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I apologized. Darius sighed, then repeating himself he asked, "What's your station tomorrow? This way you don't get lost in the morning." Quickly, I tried remembering what I'd last read before my adventure in this hellish place started.

"I think it's in lab 125D. By the research chamber?" I was pretty sure that it was there that they had requested at. He didn't say anything, but as his pace quickened, he mumbled something under his breath. "Why didn't she pull my hair out while she was at it?" he asked himself. "You okay?" I wondered, knowing that there was something wrong. "It's nothing, really. But um, that's good. I guess were going to be partners as of tomorrow." As he smiled, I noticed it was strained and it also seemed out of place on him. Almost faster than I thought possible, we ended up back at my room, and before Darius could leave, I invited him or rather dragged him in, not caring how it might have looked to someone else.

His eyes hardened, and his muscles tensed in anticipation as did my own, but for a different reason. He probably thought I was some girl who'd been love sick and wanted to spill their hearts out to him, but that wasn't why I brought him in here with me. He seemed like the type of person who was really honest about what he deemed as right and as risky as it was, I wanted to have at least one person that I could trust here. Taking an even breath, I made myself get ready for what was coming next, but I was going to need paper and a pen for what I was about to do. "Please wait here Darius." I asked as I went to my luggage, pulling a gel pen from one of the side pockets near the concealed handgun. From the paper that I found on the desk counter, I began to write, quickly scrawling different letters in and a few patterns for safety measures. He soon left a few minutes later after saying goodnight, the note neatly tucked away as he walked down another hall before I lost sight of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i still dont remember Clair's age, but i'd figured it'd work if she's barely getting out of highschool; as for Darius, i want to say he's eight teen or nine teen-ish. for now, i hope that i wasnt to out of touch with this fanfic or too OOC. please fill free to let me know if its not gorey enough, but in my defense, its still the second chapter. :) thanks guys,<strong>

**Dark Angel Seren**


End file.
